ILLICIT SEDUCTION
by Obsessed4ever2Clana
Summary: Clark & Lana meet for the 1st time as young adults, under not so unusual circumstances. What happens when their fates get intertwined? Either Lust prevails or Love pulls through, as they each seek one simple thing: a chance at happiness. [CLana, A.U.]
1. Chapter 1

**ILLICIT SEDUCTION**

_**SUMMARY:** Clark & Lana meet for the very first time as young adults, under not-so-unusual circumstances. What happens when their fates get intertwined? Either Lust prevails or Love pulls through, as they each seek one simple thing: a chance at happiness. A/U, CLana (rated M, Romance/Drama) :D_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, in any shape or form, have anything to do with Smallville and own nothing even remotely close to it. Ain't that a sad thing :-(_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oh my, I haven't finished my 1st fanfic yet **(The Deal Of A Lifetime) **(yes, shameless plug! hehe) and here I am, attempting to start fanfic #2. I'm crossing my fingers that I'd be able to juggle two stories at a time. Anywho, in the middle of my jumbled thoughts, this plot and storyline (very loosely based on my 3rd fave t.v. show. Take a guess which one it is later?) had popped up a few times over and I can no longer ignore it, otherwise my brain would hurt! LoL So I'm putting these ideas/thoughts/scenarios into writing. I hope that it's all gonna come together nicely..._

_**--- o ---**_

**Prologue**

_**Happiness Is A Journey, Not A Destination**_

Clark and Lana have never met until they were adults, post-college and all, the full details of their meeting will be revealed soon enough.

Clark Kent grew up in Smallville, adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent when he was around 5 years old right after the tragic meteor shower hit the small town. He graduated from Smallville High with his close pals Chloe Sullivan & Pete Ross. During his teenage years, he also developed an unexpected close brother-like relationship with Lex Luthor, son of the infamous multi-billionaire Lionel Luthor.

Not wanting to live far from his beloved folks who, without a doubt, needed his help tending their farm, Clark decided to pursue a college education close to home and soon graduated from Central Kansas University. After college and with his parents' urging, he reluctantly decided to move to Metropolis to start his career of choice.

Clark lived quite a happy but very lonely life in Smallville mostly because he is "special". His parents, though very loving and nurturing, were also fully protective of him and were adamant to keep his being special a secret - no matter what. So Clark didn't have much of a choice but to agree that it's best to close himself up from the world.

He never felt like it was safe to just be himself around people, even his best of friends. Everyone, save for his adoptive parents, had to be considered a potential enemy. It didn't take long, however, out of necessity, to tell Pete because he found Clark's spaceship in the cornfield by accident.

The one thing Clark had always wished for since childhood - the very thing he still craves, is to find that someone with whom he can be himself with, whom he can freely share all of himself, no holds barred. This someone would be The One he'd share the rest of his life with here on Earth.

To this day, however, he believes that _that _was too much to ask or wish for.

_**--- o ---**_

Lana Lang, on the other hand, grew up in Granville with her Aunt Nell, who adopted her after her parents died when she was 4 years old in the neighboring town of Smallville, during an unfortunate meteor shower.

Growing up wasn't all fun and games for Lana. She lived a life of duplicity - popular and happy on the outside but lonely and lost on the inside. Her life, in fact, was tainted with grief, solitude and a string of failed relationships. Relationships, meaning those she had with her non-existent parents, with her Aunt Nell, with her new-found biological father, Henry Smalls, and a few boyfriends not all that worthy of mention -- none of which remained constant in her life.

Not even Henry Smalls nor her Aunt Nell, who were supposedly her remaining "parents", were there for her in her times of need and loneliness. Yet unselfishly, Lana, accepted the fact that her aunt and her real father were entitled to live their own lives without additional hassles from her, and to concentrate on their respective marriages - Nell with Neil McAllister and Henry with Susan Smalls. As much as possible, she didn't want to bother them with trivial things in her life. Who was she to demand so much attention and love anyway?

Despite feeling alone in this world, she strived to continue to survive life. It's a wonder how Lana managed to become the sweet but strong-willed individual that she is now, and not a hardened callous inconsiderate brat most would have turned out to be, given her background. She was determined to finish high school without a hitch and then moved on to live on her own in the big city, Metropolis.

She never wanted to be a burden on anyone's shoulders. Neither did she ask for handouts from anybody - not from her few friends and especially not from her two remaining blood relatives. She worked awfully hard to support herself and aimed to finish college. She took courses at the Metropolis University by day and worked as a waitress at night. At one point, she even maintained some additional odd jobs on the side, just to keep her head afloat. It took a while longer for her to finish college but she eventually did it after six long years of sacrifice, she graduated.

A weak person would have crumbled altogether, unable to cope with the hardship, let alone the grief and solitude; or would've given up trying to pursue a better life and instead resorted to living the harsh life in the streets. Nope, not Lana. She tried her hardest to remain hopeful inspite of everything that's happened in her past. She never lost faith, believing that someday soon she'll get a chance at happiness, however fleeting that may be.

_**--- o ---**_

**Chapter 1**

_**About Last Night...**_

The daybreak came too soon and slowly but surely illuminated parts of the living room. The dim natural lights started creeping in from the tall, tinted glass windows, promising to brighten up a brand new day.

The light finally reached Lana's face and danced lazily on her features. She groaned and shifted to turn away. _'Damn, why am I not in my bed? This couch doesn't have much room for me to move around and reposition myself more comfortably,' _she frowned at the thought.

And that's when it dawned on her. "Holy shit!" she whispered to herself.

_'My first day at work... can't be late!'_ she reminded herself mentally and looked at her watch. It read 6:10. _'Ah, I still got time but not that much,' _she mused.

She scrambled to get up hurriedly and felt a loose blanket fall off from her body onto the floor, exposing her naked flesh. She felt a little woozy, evidence of a hangover, but took a step anyway and almost fumbled. Good thing she was able to quickly grab on to the edge of the sofa to steady herself. There on the floor, right beside the couch lay this tall, muscular and well built man, his lower body now covered with parts of the thin blanket that covered her a moment ago. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

"Uhm..." Lana tried to think of how she should go about this, unconsciously scratching her head. "Okay first things first," she mumbled.

She scanned the room for something, anything to cover her nakedness but she couldn't find any trace of the clothes she wore the night before. When she saw another thin white sheet covering the chair across the sofa, she grabbed it fast and carelessly wrapped it around her body.

"Excuse me," she spoke softly as she kneeled down on the floor beside the handsome stranger and shook his shoulder gently. He didn't rouse.

She shook him a bit harder this time, hoping that he'd wake up already, and still speaking softly, "Heeey... wake up please!"

He groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes only to be greeted with the most beautiful sight. Lana didn't realize that she knelt so close beside him, the thin white sheet not quite covering much of her shapely figure, her hair tumbled in a mess of soft curls around her face and below her shoulders.

He smiled lazily and started to reach for her but Lana instantly stood up and moved away. He raised his eyebrows, intruiged by her reaction but didn't comment on it.

"Hi there," he greeted with a smile and yawned as he sat himself up. He remained sitting on the floor for a while, trying to familiarize himself with the surrounding, oblivious to the fact that he was fully naked except for that thin blanket barely covering parts of his lower torso and his upper legs.

His gaze went back to Lana, whom he couldn't help but stare at, mezmerized. It was as if he had drowned into the deep hazel orbs staring back at him. He wasn't sure if he was just dreaming or not.

_'My God, I've never seen anyone so beautiful and so sexy, having just gotten up this early in the morning. Hot damn! Who is this gorgeous angel?'_ he struggled silently to remember her name.

Lana stared back at him but she was getting self-conscious as she felt his eyes undressing her once again. She couldn't stand the staring contest any longer so she averted her gaze but remained standing there, a feet away from him on the floor. She took in his dishevelled appearance and was in awe of his chiseled features.

Then the memory of last night's events suddenly came rushing back into her head. _'Oh... my... God. I spent a long, wild night with The Greek god, Adonis!'_

She blushed profusely and licked her now dry lips nervously before speaking. "Uh, hello...?" she drew a blank and paused, frantically trying to recall his name.

He snapped out of his thoughts, gave her a 100-watt bright smile and offered, "Clark. My name's Clark."

He stood up purposely, took a step closer and reached to shake her hand, not bothering at all to cover his bare skin.

"Hello Clark. I'm Lana." She couldn't stop herself from giving him an obvious but hasty once over.

"So I take it you're not the shy type," she raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly as she shook his hand briefly.

"Well, Lana, as I recall from last night..." he responded with a coy smile. "...you did not mind at all seeing, touching and tasting me... so there's no point in covering myself up now, right?"

Lana blushed even deeper than before. Observing her reaction, he continued to tease.

"Oh, but I take it _you're_ the shy type," he stated matter of factly and smiling provocatively at her. Then he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Well, just so you know, I fully enjoyed seeing, touching and tasting you as well."

He didn't wait for her to reply. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and planted a hungry kiss on her mouth. In turn, she sighed and surrendered into his arms. She kissed him back with equal hunger, not noticing that the blanket wrapped around her body fell off completely on the floor. Skin on skin, the heat of passion arose from it's embers and enveloped them both once again. It felt like a repeat of last night's wanton lovemaking was about to begin.

Lovemaking? Hold up, rewind.

You can't even call it that. In reality, Love wasn't involved - just pure, unadulterated Lust.

Lana and Clark's previous night's sexcapade, though it lasted all night long and several times during the night, was intended to be just that: _a one night stand._

_**--- o ---**_

_**To be continued.**_

_**--- o ---**_

_**A/N:** Well now, here we go. I kind'a been switching the Prologue and Chapter 1 back and forth a bit... just testing which would flow better._

_Anywho, time for R & R's, folks. Please take a second or two to review. I value your opinion - may it burn or not, I will take what comments you send my way. At least let me know if I should stay, or should I go..._

_:D Not too much to ask, is it?_

_**--- o ---**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ILLICIT SEDUCTION**

_**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, I still don't have anything to do with Smallville :-( Oh blah._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As a fair warning, I hereby disclose that this chapter - and the ones following soon enough - shall be filled with s-m-u-t. Soooooo, you know who you are (fill your name in the blank ), please skiddadle and find a different choice of reading material if you don't want to be exposed to this kind of writing. Don't you dare blame me if you get offended, 'cause I told you so. Get it?_

_Got it?_

_Good._

_**--- o ---**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Well Howdy, Stranger**_

Clark continued to kiss Lana fervently, as if he couldn't get enough of her, while his hands groped, kneaded, and rubbed her soft skin everywhere. Lana could only respond in moans, still deeply engaged in returning his torrid kisses, her entire body burning with desire, anticipating more spine-tingling, more enthralling things to come between them - and soon.

She knew that she didn't have much time left to get herself good and ready for her first day at her new job. But, given this moment, it could take a full day and a half to successfully reason with her body before it would actually obey what her head commands. As the cliché goes, "the mind is willing but the flesh is oh... so... weak".

Weak!

Yes, most definitely. And especially so because this stranger of a man is currently doing marvels on her body, pushing all her sense and sensibility into coma-mode. Everything felt really really good. The air is filled with an intoxicating mist of passion, making her want to feel now and then think later. For the moment, the only thing that mattered was _here and..._

_... now!_

She gasped as Clark roughly pulled her over to the couch, his urgency to fulfill his need to have her became so evident as Lana straddled him. He groaned into her mouth as their lips connected once more, then squeezed her hips as soon as her wet center came into contact with his very hard and waiting arousal. He could tell she was as ready and impatient as he was by the way she fiercely sucked on his bottom lip then on his tongue.

Lana was breathless as she broke off the kiss, her chest heaving up and down. She looked into Clark's eyes, giving him the silent go signal to take her to the thrilling path of ecstasy. She held on to Clark's shoulders as she kneeled up, letting him position himself into her tight and very wet entrance. He rubbed her juices onto his burning member a few times and just as he stared back into her eyes, she suddenly sat down and took him all the way to the hilt in one swift motion.

The reaction was simultaneous. They both closed their eyes and let out a loud moan, "Aaaahhhh..." - almost screaming in delight at how great it felt to be joined together again, for the nth time (lost count) since last night. For a second or two neither moved, as if to relish the moment and then recover from it.

Oh but there's no recovering just yet, as Lana began to rock her body and move her hips, gyrating slowly at first and then picking up the pace.

Clark tightened his grip on Lana's hips and half-smiled, it felt so damn good to be inside her like this. No other woman has been able to live up to, let alone fully match his intense sexual cravings...until now. This was mind-blowing. It was the very first time he felt so complete.

"Oh God, Lanaaa..." he moaned her name outloud and at the same time involuntarily rolled his eyes back, as she started bouncing faster on him. Each thrust seemed harder than the last, leaving them both huffing and puffing so heavily, Lana more than him.

She could feel beads of sweat trickle down her face, down to her neck, and in between her breasts. Clark noticed this and leaned to lick her sweat off, burying his face in between her breasts first, while rubbing his hands on her now damp back. Then he moved to capture her breasts in his hands, instantly stroking them as he flicked his tongue repeatedly on her skin, leisurely savoring her taste. He continued to trail hot wet licks all the way up to her neck, at the sides of her neck... then across her collarbone... even the sides of her face - much to Lana's surprise.

Everything he just did felt so achingly erotic. _'Gawd, is there no end to this guy's amazing sexual prowess?' _she wondered.

Clark didn't think he could handle it any longer. Lana was driving him crazier by the second and he was on the brink of bursting. So he grabbed her closer and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist to steady her for a moment, his other hand bracing himself onto the couch to keep their balance. And without warning, he began to thrust hard and fast, moving up and down and slipping in and out of her hot channel in rapid succession.

"Oooh gaawwd... aaahhh...aahh... yeah..." She moaned and groaned endlessly. She leaned forward to rest her forehead on his, her hands gripping so hard on his shoulders, not caring if she'd leave a mark or a bruise on him after. If not for his tight hold on her body she would've fallen over. And though she hung on to his strong hard body, it was getting increasingly difficult to keep herself steady.

Lana felt it in the pit of her stomach. She was almost there. Then she heard Clark's growl through his throat before he announced raspily, "L-lana... I'm... I'm... gonna...come!"

Amazingly, Lana also reached her climax just as he thrust really hard, releasing deep inside her. She couldn't control herself any more and screamed, "Yeeesss! Oh yes, me too, Clark... me... ooohhh... too!"

Clark stopped only for a moment, for he wanted her to further enjoy the aftershocks of her orgasm, while taking advantage of the fact that he was still hard.

And he was right.

He gave her soft pecks on the lips while he resumed making short hard thrusts in and out of her and soon enough he felt her shudder again. She half-smiled right before her eyes involuntarily rolled back... He kept his pace and a few seconds after, he felt her body tremble again, her moans turning into soft satisfied whimpers. It took another few seconds again as he kept going, then her body shook as she let out a last long moan before she eventually collapsed onto him, all spent.

Eyes closed and exhausted himself, he rested his face on Lana's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, and inhaled her delectable scent as he did so.

She slowly came off of the whirl of intense pleasure that she had just been riding on as she opened her eyes, feeling as if she had just regained full consciousness after a fainting spell.

_'Now that was one **hell **of a wild ride,' _she thought.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. It was unbelievably astonishing how he'd brought her to multiple orgasms, like he had dug deep inside and discovered her most intimate secret buttons and knew exactly how and when to push 'em. No other man has come close to this feat - ever. Until now, she never knew what it was like to be taken through extremely delirious rapture and back. The men she'd been with before couldn't even hold a candle to this gorgeous hunk wrapped in her arms.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed something sparkle. It was her watch. At an angle a beam of sunlight hit on the tiny glass covering its top. She automatically looked at the time. 6:58 and ticking. She seriously had to go and get ready for work. Playtime is officially over. She motioned to get up and felt Clark's arms tighten around her. As if on auto-pilot he immediately started to softly caress the skin on the small of her back sending shivers up her spine.

_'Oh no, gawd... not again... Hmm?' _she mused but reconsidered for a moment because whatever he started doing felt titillatingly good. _'Aaw, shit, I shouldn't!' _she realized.

Her mind argued with her body and proceeded to win the battle. Lana pushed herself off of Clark completely and stood up, despite his feeble attempts to keep her on top of him. "I _really_ have to go now," she whispered.

"And you should, too," she suggested, grabbing the thin sheet on the floor and carelessly covering her exposed intimate body parts.

He sighed and looked around the room for his clothes. "I guess, " he said lazily.

She started rushing up the stairs and turned to him half way up the steps. "So by the way, it's nice to have met you, Clark. You know the way out, right? See you around." She gave him a dimpled smile and disappeared into the upstairs hallway.

Yet deep inside Lana sighed. She couldn't help but ponder,_ 'Oh yeah. "See you around." Translation: Not gonna happen. Even if it would be... nice. Nah, bumping into him again would be close to impossible.'_

He nodded. "You too, Lana. Have a good one," he replied with a smile, looking up at her disppearing figure, as he fumbled clumsily into his clothes and then put on his socks and shoes. After which, he sighed and fully understood what she meant by "see you around". He, too, played this familiar game all too well.

_'Although by chance of a miracle, meeting up with her again would be... really nice,'_ he thought. _'Nah, I highly doubt it.'_

"G'bye..." he whispered silently and headed out the door.

_**--- o ---**_

_**To be continued.**_

_**--- o ---**_

_**A/N: **Uhm... excuse me for a sex WHOA! I meant a sec - my bad, LOL. Gotta grab a cold glass of water for myself real quick._

_I hope to see comments/reviews from you when I come rushing back, alrighty? C'mon, you can tell me what you think. Please?_

_:D_

_**--- o ---**_


End file.
